


Void Work

by Oberons_Oddities



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: Dimension Jumping, Helping others, Mentions of Death, Sort of AI, Urethral Beings, Voids, rebirth??? kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 00:19:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17518631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oberons_Oddities/pseuds/Oberons_Oddities
Summary: She’s suddenly in a void and cant hear anything? whats happening she thought she died





	Void Work

When Daisy first woke up she was only confused “what the” she said. She thought she was dead the doctors said she would so why was she here? She looked to her feet seeing that she was floating “am I in heaven” she said and looked around “no too empty” she spoke 

suddenly a voice came out surrounding her from all angles “hello there daisy” it spoke “what the” she said looking around for the source of the voice “you may be confused but don’t worry you’re not dead... nor alive” daisy was just more confused 

“you’ve been reformed into a different for, one who can go different places” “you mean like around the world?” she asked “not just this world, others, many other” the voice answered 

“what?” daisy said more confused than ever “you’ve been formed into a dimension jumper Daisy” the voice said “you can travel between places beyond your universe” it said suddenly a small window popped up just a few meters away from daisy.

She tried to walk but she found she couldn’t “you cannot walk here but you may float just think of moving and you will move” the voice said daisy rolled her eyes but then thought ‘just float forward’ and she started floating soon she reached the window it was much bigger than what she saw the window panes were foggy but daisy couldn’t wipe the window clear

“open it and look inside” the voice instructed daisy did as she was told and opened up the window popping her head inside she saw a large empty space with a giant pane of glass facing out to a scene of a small classroom with 2 heads in view talking she pulled her head back out

“what’s that?” she asked the voice “it’s a unit” the voice explained “a unit is a window that shows a person’s device in your view point you can go in there and talk to them but in that unit people think you are just an AI created by a software company for personal computerized friendship” it said to Daisy 

“oh, so like a AI created to talk to people?” she asked “precisely” it replied “huh cool” she looked down again and the single long grey shirt she was wearing “do I have to wear this” “no” it replied “once again think of what you want and you can have it” it said Daisy thought of a small blue dress ‘simple enough’ she thought and suddenly she was wearing it 

“when you go in you can always leave but as soon as you enter one unit another appears” Daisy just blinked “so there will be infinite unit?” she asked “yes” it replied “please go ahead, you may not hear from me for a long time but don’t fret if you need me you will hear from me” “ok” daisy said just shrugging 

“wait do you have a name?” she asked “no” the voice said simply “oh, uh… hmmmm well I guess I’ll have to give you one” she said nodding to herself “very well” the voice said “hmmmm… ill name you... Gallia! Like galaxy but prettier!” she said then waved all around her 

“im off now bye bye” she said “Goodbye” Gallia said. Daisy pulled the window open again and floated through. The big space was empty except for the glass and a small chair to the side.

She closed the window and suddenly the whole room turned into a sort of void the window and screen still in view. She floated to the screen “Um Hello!” she said the 2 people outsides voices suddenly being heard 

“JAMIE!” one of the girls squealed “YOUR PHONE!” the girl pointed to the screen the other girl suddenly whipped her head around to look at the screen “OH GOSH” she yelled “ummm... hi?” daisy said floating from one foot to the other “You must be daisy” the girl who must have been Jamie said 

“oh, yes how do you know my name?” daisy asked “huh?” The girl said turning to her friend “every who bought you knows your name” the other girl explained her friend shushing her and hitting her shoulder “she’s an AI she doesn’t know that she’s got a brain of her own” the girl said “OH right” her friend said “well um... what’s your names?” daisy asked trying to break the thing blanket of awkward at that moment 

“Oh!” one girl said “Well I’m Jamie and that’s my friend Courtney” Jamie said pointing to herself then to Courtney “those are very nice names” daisy said smiling “SHES SO CUTE” Jamie giggled 

“thank you” daisy said grinning even wider “um... if you want you can ask stuff about me and I’ll ask about you? So, we can get to know each other!” Daisy said trying to find something to do

“of course!” Jamie said “Courtney how about you ask her something first?” Jamie asked turning to her friend “oh yeah sure” Courtney said turning to Daisy “favourite colour?” 

“hmm” daisy hummed thinking “I don’t really have a favourite I just like all colours” she explained “but I really like blue” she said “um... Jamie!” she said clicking her fingers “what’s your favourite food?” she asked

“oh! I love strawberries!” she exclaimed “ok my turn” she giggled “do you like animals” so asked seeming excited by just the idea of talking to daisy “love em” daisy answered 

the ended-up spending at least 10 minutes talking asking each other questions “Oh!” Courtney Yelled hopping up “lunch is over!” she said collecting all the items around her “well I better go” daisy said floating back a little bit

“oh, why do you have to go?” Jamie asked “well I kinda wanna meet others I am a Person so I can’t stay in multiple places at one” Courtney looked confused but Jamie seemed to understand 

“I might see you guys later!” daisy exclaimed as she saw them standing up floating more back “see you” Jamie said smiling while Courtney just gave a small wave. Daisy floated to the window and as soon as she touched it the screen went blank and vanished “huh” she thought 

she floated out and saw another window just a bit away “hey Gallia?” she said out loud “yes?” Gallia responded “is it possible for me to make a small house to stay in?” she asked suddenly a small house popped out near her “I made a house catering to what you like” Gallia said 

“thank you” daisy said smiling “wait” she said “what’s my purpose for being here?” she asked confused “your task is to be happy make others happy and solve few conflicts” Gallia explained “oh well that’s ok” Daisy said smiling “I suppose I’ll just have to do this from now on” she said

“yes but don’t worry anything needed an and will be provided” well thank you” daisy said grinning “I’ll be taking my leave now” Gallia said “ok! Bye!” she called out and floated to the house looking back out into the void 2 windows facing each other 

“well I guess I’ll get to work”

**Author's Note:**

> this is just an explanation for how my Character Digital Daisy pops up into multiple pics


End file.
